Peaches and Chocolate Martinis
by ErynMorragin
Summary: Um this is a Sabriel companion fic to my fic "Each Time." Sam goes out for a drink and runs into Gabriel, it brings up old feelings and Angel Mating season just happens to hit Gabe a little harder than most- since he's the last Archangel and all. Wing Kink, Food Kink, roleplay, MPreg?
1. Whiskey, Bourbon, and a Chocolate Martin

Sam sighed as he left the bunker, keys in hand. He knew he should've gotten Dean up to ask if he could take the Impala. But Dean had been in a mood lately and Sam wasn't up to putting up with it. He'd bring Pie back for him. Sighing he drove into the next town, and looked around as he parked at the local gay bar. He knew it was a gay bar because he'd been coming here in secret ever since they got the bunker. Whenever he needed to just let go and really get drunk. This was where he'd come. Not that he'd probably ever tell Dean but he was actually Bi. And after all the girls he'd ever gotten serious with died well... one night stands always cam easier to Sam with other guys.

He'd been in the bar maybe an hour, and it was getting close to shift change, when his phone rang. Groaning Sam put down his whiskey and bourbon mixture- a guilty pleasure- and pulled out the phone. It simply said Jerk and Sam sighed. Knocking back the drink and raising a hand to get the bartenders attention for a third, before he answered.

"Yeah?" He asked, knowing it had to be something with Dean.

"Sammy? We have a bit of a problem." Sam made a noise in question as his drink was placed down, "Uh well... see I kinda have been having feelings for Cas and well... last night he kinda flew in on me... um..." Sam shook his head.

"Got it."

"Yeah well... from there what happened... happened but Cas just told me I'm pregnant. He said that my soul bound to his Grace or something and that the Angels wont hunt our kid down, cuz' their numbers are so low but he said in order for me to... um give birth? He has to reach into my soul and pull out the soul/grace mix when its time." Deans voice had been escalating and now it stopped, probably waiting for Sam to yell at him in disgust or something Sam realized. Shaking his head he took a breath and said simply-

"Finally."

"What?" Came over the phone, Deans voice in shock. Sam sighed and began to rant.

"Dean its you and Cas. You've been eye-fucking for so long its ridiculous. I was wondering when someone would confess their feelings, I admit I never saw a child coming into this but then again you never do things half way. Did you honestly think I was not gonna love you cuz' what? You are in love with an angel in a male vessel? You might like dick? Seriously Dean. Did you ever stop to think that _I might have been afraid to tell you_ something like this when I was younger?" Sam couldn't believe he said it but he did, so no backing down, "Huh? Did you ever stop and think _hey Sammy might be Bi?_ No. And while I'd like to think I'm just that good an actor. I know better. You are _just that dense_. So stop brooding and go talk to the lout. He'd never intentionally harm you. Hell hes probably thinking up ways to remove of the pain. You love each other. Deal with it." So much for no chick flick moments.

"You're Bi?"

Sam sighed, "Really is that all you got out of my rant?" He asked drinking the lat of his new drink. He must be slightly tipsy, otherwise this wouldn't have happened.

"No. I heard it all. And you're right... he wouldn't hurt me... but really? You? Bi?"

"Yes Dean. I'm Bi." Sam paused before telling him something he'd kept a secret for a while. "One of the things Lucifer did to try to get me to say yes was tell me I wouldn't need to hide. Then after the cage... well you don't want to know what he did. Lets just say it wasn't nice." There was a pause and then Deans voice.

"Um... right. Just... well thanks Sammy." At this point it was the changing of the bartender and Sam looked up he saw a flash of someone short, with shoulder-length golden hair. And golden eyes. Sam knew that person.

"... anytime Dean... now if you'll excuse me I'm at a bar and I think I recognized someone. Bye." And he hung up. Sliding up out of his seat and down to the other end where men were flocking as the new bartender mixed up drinks. Sam shook his head. Surely that wasn't, he died.

"Gabriel?" He said, and those eyes were on his, and if he didn't know better he'd say there was a flash of fear in the others eyes. But as he shook that notion he realized, Gabriel was here. Alive. And warmth spread through Sam. He'd never told Dean but he'd kinda gotten a little crush on the short arch-angel. Slowly he watched as Gabriel slid up to him.

"Hey-a moose. What are you doing in a bar like this? And is Dean-o around?" Sam shook his head and sat on a new stool as the guys nearby dispersed.

"Just me Gabriel. And I think it would be obvious why I'm here." He said snarkily. Gabe grinned and leaned on the bar.

"Sure Sammy, what you drinking anyway?" He asked, pulling a loli-pop out and putting it in his mouth. Sam had to shake himself out of watching Gabe do that (and when did he become Gabe anyway?)

"Um Bourbon/ whiskey hybrid." He said looking down at his glass.

"Ugh. Really Sammy?" Gabe groaned and made a face, "I thought you'd be better then Dean. Here I'll make a deal with you. Let me make you my special drink and I'll talk to you about how I'm back and shit."

Sam nodded almost right away and watched as Gabe took his glass and shook his head at it before turning and stating to mix up a drink. Sam watched as the drink was made and then pulled his eyebrows together when Gabe blocked it from view. Turning back around Gab placed a drink in front of Sam and Sam looked up at Gabe as he licked something off his finger before his eyes went to the drink. Was that a-

"Chocolate Martini?"Sam asked, raising one eyebrow as he looked up only to see Gabe look down the bar and grin.

"Drake. You are sooo late. You are lucky I wasn't busy tonight. Otherwise someone else would have had to come in to cover for your ass." Gabe said as the other man walked behind the bar, he smirked and slid out from behind the bar before grabbing Sam's shoulder, making sure the Moose had grabbed his drink. and pulling him to a back corner booth. "You gonna try that drink? It wont bite?" Gabe said as he sat down and smirked at the other, who took a hesitant sip of the martini. Eyes widening at how good it was.

"So you want to know how I'm alive I'm guessing? Well good luck on that one. All I know is a few months back I wake up out by where the Elysian Hotel was and the last thing I remember was Luci killing me." Gabe sighed dramatically, and watched as Sam finished off his drink. "So why are you here anyway? I didn't do anything, and there is no other case."

Sam shrugged, "dean and I have a place nearby... I needed some time alone and away from Dean... so I came here... I've been coming here since we got our place..." Sam said, still not sure weather he should tell him about the bunker. But he knew he was in love with Gabe, had been for a while, and this brought it back. He was just trying to hide it. Gabe made a face in wonder.

"The traveling duo has a place? Wonder of wonders." He sighed dramatically, and as he was sitting back something hit him, a huge shudder went through him and Sam was sliding over next to him in worry.

"Gabriel?" And those honey eyes were snapping open and on his.

"No... uh-uh... this can't be... has to be some joke... Gabe scoched back until he was in the corner. Eyes wide, heavy panting. And Sam looked in confusion at the archangel. "You can't be my mate." He whispered.

Sam was shocked but didn't want Gabe to leave, he didn't know what came over him but he made an executive decision, eyes on Gabe's one hand came up to stroke Gabe's cheek as Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to the other. Eyes closing as he tried to put his love into the kiss. And Gabe responded, he felt a flutter and they were somewhere else. Gabe was pressing him to a bed before pulling back. Seemingly snapping himself out of it.

"Gabe?" Sam asked, worried.

"Sammy, how do you feel about me? I mean was that just pity or..." Sam groaned and leaned forward, shutting Gabe up.

"I love you Gabriel... Have for a while... near about killed me when I saw you were dead." He said as he pulled back. And Gabe shuddered again.

"Sammy, if we do this you could get pregnant... fair warning..." Gabe said, "You, appear to be my mate, and well... its mating season..." Gabe could feel his wings wanting to burst forth, he could feel himself slipping, wanting to mate with the other so bad, "It doesn't matter who tops its-" a finger was on his lips.

"Gabe I know. Deans pregnant right now... and well... I love you... I never want to lose you again. So just let go Gabriel." And those honey eyes were on his as Gabe shuddered and let his wings out. Sam's mouth fell open, but it didn't matter because Gabe was on him, and kissing him.

((Yes it ends here. Sorry. Chapter two will be up probably tomorrow. I have to get this far enough along that I can continue "Each time." For those who don't know this is a companion story to "Each Time" which is Destiel. Hope you enjoy. :) ))


	2. Archangel in Heat

Sam groaned, his eyes falling closed as Gabe kissed him. The wings had definitely been a start, and turn on, six long golden wings protruding from Gabe's back wasn't what he had expected but he guessed he should have known better. His eyes opened back up as Gabe moved from his mouth to his neck, Sam let out a groan Gabe tasted like cotton candy. Sam leaned back as Gabe nibbled on his neck, not noticing as he snapped his fingers. Sam shuddered as he realized their clothes were gone and he automatically reached to cover himself. Only to have his hands bound up behind his head.

Gabe leaned back and his eyes snapped with golden fire and he looked down at Sam, "No Sammy." He said, and Sam could tell he was out of it. Sam nodded, some how aroused by Gabe being so dominant. And he watched as Gabe leaned down, nipping at his chest and licking at his nipples. Sam let out a deep breath and a groan. Gabe grinned up at him as he sat back, hand going to his entrance, and stretching himself. Making Sam watch until he had four fingers inside of himself.

"Gabe," Sam groaned out, "Please." He said and watched as Gabe stopped and smirked down at him and pulled his fingers out sliding up Sam's body and slowly lowering himself onto Sam's length. Sam groaned out deeply and felt Gabe start to bounce. "Gabe, please... let me touch you." And Gabe's eyes snapped to Sam's wrists and suddenly Sam could move them again, and he drew Gabe down to him, kissing him deeply as he thrusted fast into Gabe's tight opening. One hand went to Gabe's cheek as the other to his shoulder, right by his wings but Sam didn't want to touch them without permission.

Gabe groaned into his mouth and pulled back, to let out a loud groan, golden light pouring from his eyes and his wings stretching out as he shuddered and came. Sam groaned and followed him head falling back as he followed. Done Gabe pulled off and laid down next to Sam. His eyes going back to their normal color and his wings pulling back to his back. Sam smiled over at Gabe and leaned over to give him a kiss.

Gabe looked up at him embarrassed and pulled back, to slide out of bed and go get a candy from a table nearby. Sam sat up and looked around and over at him. "Gabe? Where are we?" He asked and watched Gabe turn back around, loli-pop in his mouth.

"My house... I guess you could call it... I kinda made it for myself." He shrugged and looked away in embarrassment at what he had just done. Sam swung his legs over the side and stood, shakily, to walk over to Gabe.

"Gabe whats wrong?" He asked as he tilted Gabe's head up to his.

"I... I didn't mean to do that... to let go completely..." Gabe shrugged and looked away, causing Sam to sigh.

"Gabe, I didn't mind that. I get that its mating season. And its probably harder on you... being the last arch-angel." Sam said and watched as that lit up Gabe's eyes.

"oh... I never thought about that..." He said and looked sheepish. Slowly he walked away and snapped his fingers, their clothes coming back. "I should get you back to the car." He shrugged and went to grab Sam only for Sam to step back.

"Not yet. Gabe, you put me in the car, I go back to my place and I am going to call for you." He said, "I love you Gabe. And I'm not letting you go through this alone." He said, watching Gabe flush in embarrassment before the cocky smirk came back in place.

"I got it kiddo, see you later." And Sam found himself in the Impala. Sam sighed and pulled out, going back to the bunker. Walking inside, it was late enough that Dean was probably asleep and Cas was who knows where. Sam sighed, dropping off the apple Pie he had picked up, and going to his room. Sitting down on his bed and leaning back, he sighed.

"Gabriel?" He asked, only to hear a flutter of wings, looking up he saw Gabe standing at his bed.

"What happened to Gabe?" He asked with a smirk, and Sam smiled up at him.

"I wasn't sure you liked it... or you'd answer..."Sam said with a shrug. And watched as Gabe shook his head, and laid down next to him. "Gabe?" He asked, "Can I touch your wings?" And Gabe looked over at him and sighed with a smirk.

"Sure kiddo." He said, and the wings came back out, Sam catching his breath. Sam leaned forward and tangled a hand in the wings. Watching as Gabe shuddered and groaned. Sam watched as Gabe's face changed.

"Gabe?" He asked, and those eyes were back on his. Bright ad glowing golden.

"Saaaammy~" Gabe purred leaning forward to tangle his hands into his hair. And Sam groaned.

Mating season was around, and it was more difficult for the arch-angel... so Sam would let him do what he wanted.

(( Ok sorry if anyone is confused. It will be cleared up more in the next chapter after well.. -wink wink- times. And well Dean and Cas will be in the next chapter... which will be the next chapter for "Each Time" as well.))


	3. Apples, Berries, and Peaches

Sam groaned as he felt Gabriel latch onto his neck, the arch-angel pushing him down into the bed. Sam groaned and pulled slightly at the others wings to get his attention. Gabriel pulled back, mouth stretching into a pout as he looked down at Sam. Sam sighed and shook his head, rolling over and pinning Gabe to the bed.

"Gabriel, relax." Sam sighed as he grabbed Gabe's hand in one of his own, the other remaining tangled in Gabe's wings. "I want to go slow." He said with a smile and shook his head. Slowly he leaned down and captured Gabe's lips with his own. Moving carefully Sam slid his lips down Gabe's neck, tasting taffy, licorice, apple pie filling, vanilla bean ice cream. The insane sweetness that was coming from Gabe's skin seemed to change with each lick, each time morphing into one of Sam's favorite sweets. Sam pulled back, lips pursed as he looked down at his lover. "Gabe? Why do you taste so... sweet?" He asked looking at Gabriel's sweat-soaked face.

"Um..." Gabe sighed, "each angel has..." His breath hitched, "their own taste... Mine's sweet because..." He let out a groan, "I eat so many sweets." Gabe let out a long moan because Sam had started working his way down Gabe's chest. Sam growled at that and continued.

When they were done Sam looked at Gabe and slowly crawled off him and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Sammy?" Gabe asked, his voice a whimper. Sam looked over at Gabe and saw the lust come into his eyes. Worried Sam flung his door open.

"I'll be right back. Just need to get something. DON'T MOVE." he said as he left. Walking to Deans room he pounded on the door, "DEAN? DEAN?! I NEED THE ANGEL-CUFFS DEAN." As soon as he said that Dean was at the door and shoving the cuffs into Sam's hand, shutting the door in his face. A couple seconds later he heard puking. Sam sighed and shook his head, returning to his room. Entering he found Gabriel fingering himself. Embarrassed he walked closer and grabbed Gabe's hands. Pulling them up and,

"Sammy? Sam what are you doing?" Gabe asked right as Sam cuffed him to the bed. Slowly he backed up and watched as Gabe shuddered and the hungry look fell from his eyes.

"Gabe?" Sam asked leaning down to caress the others cheek.

"Sam?" Gabe asked, his golden eyes opening, once they landed on Sam's concerned ones and he felt the cuffs he realized something was off. "Sam whats wrong?"

Sam sighed, glad to have his Gabe back. If even for a little.

"You..." Sam blushed, "You kept wanting more." same whispered and looked away, "You kept begging and even done you were still hard and horny... I didn't know what to do... you were worrying me." Gabe flushed and looked down, embarrassed by how he'd been acting.

"Its um..." Gabe sighed, better to just explain it, "You were right, its the whole- me being the last arch-angel thing. With it being Mating season, and me finally finding a mate... well I can't control myself when I'm fully powered up... Even this is difficult... My body... grace I mean, needs to reproduce. Its recognizing that I'm alone and that there should be four arch-angels... So until I mate and a child is conceived I'll be... A bunny?" Gabe said, thinking of the best animal he could compare it to. "I just... I want so bad to mate... Its like this insatiable need..."

Sam smiled, "so If I do get pregnant will you revert to normal?" He asked curiously, "and I take it its easier for the baby to be conceived with you topping?"

Gabe shrugged, "not... 100% normal... I'll be overprotective... but yeah... and yeah If I top its pretty much a gaurentee you'll get pregnant."

Sam sighed, "let me eat then we can try again Gabe." Gabe looked up at him.

"You'd do that?"

"I love you Gabe. Of course I'd do that." Sam said, "Now wait here while I go get food and, um... go to the bathroom and stuff... I need a moment to be human."

Gabe nodded and leaned his head back, he could feel the lust coming back, "Hurry."

Sam left and grabbed a plate, covering it with apple slices, a peach, and berries. Done he made a chicken ceaser salad- with ranch dressing instead- and began to eat.

((Hey look! I'm alive! XD Sorry this took so long. I had stuff going on for college and now I finally can pick up. Deans chapter will show up later today or tomorrow... whenever I can find time and am not hopped up on Benadryl. Love you all! So sorry about what happened to Misha. Please review! Tell me what you like and don't like, tell me what I can do better. Constrictive criticism please! Sorry for not writing the smutt scene fully, I wasn't feeling it. I may edit it if people want and I can get into the mindset. Kisses!))


	4. Peach Gets Pregnant

Sam sighed as he finished his salad and all of his fruit but his peach. Deciding that he was done he placed the dished in the sink, put the peach in a bowl and went to the bathroom. Once he had gone to the bathroom, and to be safe, cleaned out his entrance Sam walked back to his room. Carrying a bowl with two peaches- he had grabbed an extra for Gabe in case the angel did turn back to normal. Slowly Sam pushed open the door and stepped inside. Once inside he saw that Gabe had once again lost himself to the need to mate.

Groaning Sam walked over, stripping as he went, and crawled onto the bed with Gabe. Sliding onto the bed he straddled Gabe and leaned down to give his angel a kiss. Pulling back he reached up to uncuff Gabe.

"Gabe?" Sam said, "I'm gonna uncuff you now Gabe. I want you to be ok." He smiled and uncuffed his angel. As soon as the cuffs were off he was pounced on. Gabe pushing him down into the bed and growling slightly. Sam moaned as he felt the other grind down onto him. Gabe leaned down and trailed kisses over Sam's neck, sucking and nipping as he let out a moan as he watched and Gabe raised his hand, snapping his fingers and the clothes disappearing. Sam shook as Gabe pulled back, eyeing him lustfully.

Gabe grabbed Sam's hands and locked them above his head. Sam blushed as he felt a finger at his entrance. It was obviously lubed with something so it slid in easily as Gabe leaned down and brought him into his mouth. Sam's head fell back, eyes closing and a low moan falling from his mouth. He didn't even feel the other two entering as Gabe sucked. As he was about to come Gabe pulled off and pulled his finger out. Slowly sliding in.

Both of them let out a moan, and Gabe began to move faster. Suddenly they were shuddering, Gabe hitting Sam's prostate each time before they came, shuddering in each others arms. After a moment Gabe pulled out and reached up to undo Sam's hands. Then he curled up next to him and let his wings wrap around him in comfort.

"Sorry Moose." Gabe whispered as he nuzzled into Sam's chest. Sam laughed and leaned down to kiss him, wrapping his arms around the other.

"Its okay Gabe. Can you tell if it worked?" He asked and watched as Gabe rubbed a hand over his stomach. Smiling and nodding. Sam laughed at the awed look on Gabe's face and tightened his hug. Done he reached up and pulled down the bowl with the peaches in it. Smiling he handed one to Gabe and took a bite out of the other. Gabe grinned and looked at Sam.

"Really Sam? A peach?" He grinned and snapped his fingers and the next thing Sam knew Gabe's Peach was a Popsicle. Sam shook his head and continued to eat his peach. Gabe took a lick of the Popsicle then smiled. "I know! You'll be my peach now." Sam looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Its your nickname. After all Moose isn't really romantic. Now is it Peach?" Sam Laughed and shook his head. Slowly drifting off to sleep.  
~~~~~~

Gabe smiled and stood, cleaning them both and dressing himself. He dressed in a black dress shirt and pants, leaving his jacket over Sam's chair and walking out of the room. Once outside he walked into the kitchen, stopping as he saw Castiel standing there.

"Hey Cassie, you finally mate with the squirrel?" He asked as he popped a lollipop into his mouth. Castiel turned around and looked at him, sniffing the air then raising an eyebrow.

"You're Sam's mate?" Castiel asked confused, Gabe blushed and shrugged.

"Apparently. But don't think you can dodge the question. Sam said Dean-o was preggers. And since there's never any other angel hanging around the duo I'm assuming the kid is yours." Castiel nodded, cutting off a piece of the pie in the kitchen and placing it onto a plate.

"Yes and if you don't mind I should take this to my mate." Gabe shrugged and walked to the fridge. He knew that Sam would be hungry when he woke up and was now eating for two. Smirking he decided to go 'shopping' snapping the ingredients together for a hot quinoa and roasted vegetable salad. Nodding he began to cook the quinoa and vegetables, mixing together almonds, golden raisins and the oil/ vinegar mixture. Done with the quinoa he cooled it lightly with cold water so it wouldn't keep cooking. Finished he tossed that with the almonds, raisins, and dressing adding salt and pepper. Done with that he sat down at the table to wait for the vegetables to finish roasting and leaned back relaxed. When the cauliflower and peppers finished he went out to toss them into the salad. As he was tossing it together he heard someone come into the room behind him. Assuming it was Castiel he didn't look over his shoulder until he felt a angel blade at his neck.

"What are you doing here asshole?" Came the harsh growl from Dean. Looking over his shoulder he groaned, great how was he supposed to explain this?

((DUH DUH DUUUUN! Don't worry Gabe-baby will be okay! :) But suspense has to happen. Besides, we all know Dean would not be happy to find Gabe in their "house" much less to find out he was Sammy's mate.))


	5. Sorry

Hi everyone I know its been a while and a lot has happened. Basically I haven't been able to get back into Supernatural. I haven't had the time or patience and it just been far far too busy.  
To explain I used to watch this at a friends house and with another person. Well a couple years ago she went nuts. Joined a cult and said I was going to hell and ruined our friendship. Since then getting back into the show has been hard. Especially Since I have trouble watching it alone and my sister is already way a head of me. So no spoilers on seasons 10 up I'm partway through 10. I'll try to get back to it but right now its on hiatus. Sorry everyone!


End file.
